Dont Leave ME
by Fear not the darkness
Summary: Kags has had enough and is leaving her husband. But will Sess allow the one thing he loves slip through his fingers? Review please....
1. Chapter 1

_I was rereading this and had to cringe at the errors so Im reposting it and if you do want me to continue it, it will only be one more chapter {maybe} and I want input on weather or not they get together again or should it be about Kags new life and how she rejected him? _

_{DontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMe_}

I loved him. We were married about two years ago, and about one year ago he started to distance himself from me. He didn't return my calls, stayed late at work all the time, he would be gone for weeks and I wouldn't hear from him. I saw the signs I knew he was sleeping around, but I didn't want it to be true. I prayed that if I just gave him time he would quit, he didn't. I thought demons mated for life but the mark is starting to fade, I know it will never completely go away and I know he still cares for me on some level. But I can't stand it anymore Im leaving him. He can move on and never have to worry about me.

_{DontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMe_}

He was racing home, breaking about a dozen laws, but he didn't care. He _had_ to get home. He knew he would have to do a _lot _of begging if he wanted he wife to forgive him a second chance. If she said no he wouldn't blame her, hell if he was her, he would have left himself a long time ago. It took a long time friend of his and an even better left hook to make him see reason. Really he didn't even know _why_ he was cheating on her. He loved her, he knew this and yet not even a year after they were married and several years after they started going out, he cheated on her. She was sixteen when the started and he never once strayed. So why did he do it after they were married? He didn't know.

_{DontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMe_}

Kagome was packed up and ready to leave. All the things that were hers were loaded in the truck and no signs, save for a few photos, remained as a reminder that she once lived there. A note and the divorce papers are sitting on thei- _his _bed, she silently corrected herself. It was signed and all he had to do was sign it himself and turn them in. A single silent tear slid down her cheek before she brushed it away. She placed her keys by the door and softly closed it, walking down the steps towards the waiting trucks she thought '_I will always love you but I must move on, I just wished we could have lasted forever.' _

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her best friend, who was sitting in the driver seat of the U-haul van, and she smiled. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Ya Im sure, let's go. I just want to get this over with. He had his chance but he decided to blow our anniversary off and no matter how much I love him I will not put up with it any longer." She stated getting in the truck. She closed the door, buckled up and they were gone leaving behind an empty house but leaving with an even emptier heart.

_{DontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMe_}

He swerved into the driveway slamming his car into park and jumped out. He ran to the door, after unlocking it he nearly ripped it off its hinges opening it. Racing up the stairs praying he wasn't to late he opened up their bedroom door in similar fashion of the front door and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a stack of paper and a letter sitting on the bed. He shakily walked over to the stack and his heart almost stopped beating in his chest when he saw the words 'DIVORCE' on the front of the first page and her signature. As he read the letter he believed his heart actually _did _stop. He clenched the letter in his hand and let out a mournful howl that was heard five miles around.

_DontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMeDontLeaveMe_

What do you think? Should I continue? If so would they get together again or not? Review and tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am having a poll. So go to my page and vote


End file.
